Malcolm/Relationships
The relationships of Malcolm from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Romances Rita Rita was Malcolm's first wife who passed away due to the Simian Flu outbreak. Not much is known about their relationship, however, Malcolm is shown to deeply love her as he went through great lengths to find a cure for her when he found out that she contracted the simian flu. Years later, he was visibly angry when Carver brought up her death as a way to get Malcolm to hate or distrust the apes. Malcolm also tries to talk about his late wife to his teenage son to see how them much her death has affected him but to no avail. Ellie Ellie is Malcolm's second wife. After the death of his wife, Malcolm enters into a relationship with a former nurse and war journalist. He later marries her making her the step-mother of his son, Alexander. Malcolm is shown to deeply love her as he would seek her counsel in times of crisis and is shown that this love is reciprocated when Ellie asks if she can accompany him to the Ape Village as she didn't want anything to happened to him. Family Alexander Alexander is Malcolm's teenage son. After losing his first wife, Malcolm struggles to raise his son alone. Having been raised in a world where it appears to be ending, it is the only thing Alexander comes to know. Alexander appears with his father in the forest when they go running to Carver who has accidentally shot a young chimpanzee, Ash in the shoulder. On the rush to get out of the forest, Alexander drops his bag. Back in the city, Malcolm asks if he's okay and Alexander comments that he's upset he lost his bag which contains his sketchbook. Malcolm hesitantly allows Alexander to go with him and Ellie when they go to talk to the apes. When Malcolm goes to talk to Caesar, Alexander waits in the car with Ellie and their men. Later, father and son are together then they are rescued by Caesar and his apes when the dam threatens to explode. Later, Malcolm shields Alexander from harm when he is assaulted by Koba in the dam control room. Father and son then watch in complete horror as Koba and Caesar get into a fight when Koba berates the Ape King over his compassion and sympathy for the humans saying they mean more to the ape king then his own sons. During the celebration in the Ape Village, Malcolm, Alexander and Ellie view the their handiwork as they witness the light returning to the city. After Caesar is shot by a hidden Koba, Malcolm and Alexander along with Ellie come across Caesar's body in the forest before realizing he's still alive. They then take the Ape King by car to his old childhood home. Once at the house, Alexander finds a photo of a young Caesar and a man (Will) and shows it to Malcolm who realizes this was where Caesar was raised and the main reason for his compassion and sympathy towards them. Friends and Allies Caesar Caesar was Malcolm's first good ape friend turned ape counterpart become best friends Malcolm's first couple of encounters with Caesar don't go down well. When Caesar's nephew, Ash is shot, Caesar screams at the humans to leave the forest. Malcolm doesn't argue with him and tells his group to run for it. Later, Malcolm encounters Caesar close up when the ape king takes his army into the city as a show of strength and threatens war if the humans cross into the apes' territory again and tells his son, Blue Eyes to return Alexander's bag to Malcolm. Despite being told not to defy Caesar's orders to stay away, Malcolm ventures into the forest and into the village where he is taken by the gorillas to Caesar for judgement for breaking his orders. Malcolm quickly explains the humans' situation to him and Caesar allows him and his group passage to the dam only under one condition; the group's weapons are to be handed to the apes and destroyed. As time goes on, Malcolm and Caesar form a very brotherly-like relationship. After Malcolm and several of his men become trapped in the inner workings of the dam, Caesar, Rocket, Maurice and Blue Eyes help get them out. Malcolm thanks Caesar personally because if it wasn't for him, Malcolm and his group would have died. The two fathers watch as their families interact. Only this is cut short when Caesar's youngest son wander over to a box of supplies and uncovers a hidden weapon. Caesar, furious that he has been lied to, threatens the humans with the weapon before throwing it over the dam wall. Malcolm, with Ellie in tow go to Caesar's home to apologize for Carver's behavior and see that Caesar's wife, Cornelia is sick. Malcolm begs Caesar to let Ellie help but Caesar, still seething from the events at the dam, tells them he doesn't trust them. Ellie, then attempts to plead her own case to Caesar. Caesar, desperate for a way to save his wife, agrees to have Ellie heal her but not before dismissing Malcolm. Later, Caesar accompanies Malcolm, Ellie and a couple of their men into the city where they witness the power returning to the city. Caesar listens to the music for a moment and shakes Malcolm's hand before allowing them to enter the Ape Village to celebrate. There, Malcolm like everyone else is surprised to see Cornelia emerge, healthy, a sign that Ellie's help has in fact saved her life. Malcolm is a witness to Caesar's shooting and is told to run for his life by Maurice as he and his group have been framed for the crime by Koba. Malcolm, Ellie and Alexander find Caesar's body in the forest but are quick to realize he is still alive as a weak Caesar tells Malcolm that it was Koba that shot him, not Carver. They take him, on his request, to his old childhood home at the Rodman house. Once there, Malcolm is shown a picture frame of Caesar with a human man which caused him to slowly realize why Caesar was kind and sympathetic towards him and his family in their time of need. Malcolm urges Ellie to operate but she tells him that they don't have any supplies with them and there were some at their old home. Malcolm returned with the supplies and reunited Caesar with his son Blue Eyes. Later, Malcolm finds a restless Caesar in the attic, which was once his room and asks who the man in the video Caesar had been watching was and Caesar tells him he was a good man, like him. Malcolm then asks Caesar about Blue Eyes' whereabouts and that it had been two days since he left to rescue Maurice and Rocket. After their return, Malcolm follows Caesar into battle. Once Koba has been defeated, Caesar tells Malcolm to take his family and to go to safety as the humans will never forgive the apes for starting the war. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes was Malcolm's second good ape friend. After meeting Caesar, Malcolm is introduced to Blue Eyes, Caesar's own teenage son. At first, Malcolm and Blue Eyes seem to be wary of each other. When Malcolm and his team become trapped in the inner workings of the dam, Blue Eyes helps get them out. Later, Blue Eyes sits watching as Malcolm and Ellie plead with Caesar to allow them to help Cornelia who has become very sick. Later, Blue Eyes watches as the humans celebrate with the apes when they have had the power restored to the city. Blue Eyes, distraught over his father's apparent murder, his uncle Koba's betrayal and his best friend Ash's death at Koba's hand, finds Malcolm in his old apartment and aims a gun at the human but hesitates to kill him. Malcolm surrenders and Blue Eyes decides to the lower the gun before moving to leave. Malcolm stops him by proceeding to tell him that his father is still alive and in hiding. Blue Eyes, not sure what to believe, follows Malcolm to the Rodman house where he is reunited with his father, seeing that Malcolm had been telling the truth. Malcolm voices his concern to Caesar about Blue Eyes' whereabouts when Caesar sends his son out to rescue the rebel apes but is relieved to see him once he returns. Maurice Maurice is Malcolm's third good ape friend. When Malcolm and Alexander are about to be killed by Koba, Maurice steps in to protect them from the violent bonobo's wrath. When Koba "assassinates" Caesar and has his followers set the Ape Village on fire, Maurice immediately told the humans to run, knowing that the humans aren't the ones to blame. Maurice and Malcolm would meet again at the Rodman house when Caesar is discovered alive and Maurice escapes imprisonment. Malcolm would aid Maurice and the others by helping sneak into the city and confront Koba allowing Caesar to take back power. Luca Luca was Malcolm's fourth good ape friend. Malcolm first encountered Luca in the woods after a member of Malcolm's group shot Ash, when Caesar sends Koba after the group he prevents Luca from going most likely to avoid the humans from realizing they are being followed. Later, Luca and the other gorillas capture Malcolm when he is caught trespassing into Ape Village and drag him through the village and bring him before Caesar to pass judgment. During the interrogation, Luca is shown forcing Malcolm to his knees multiple times most likely to protect his leader from any potential harm. When Malcolm and his group are trap by falling debris, Luca, along with Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice and Rocket, save their lives by clearing the debris. When Blue Eyes frees Caesar's loyal followers and brings them to Caesar, Malcolm guides them through the subway by this point it is shown that Luca trusts Malcolm as shown when the latter helped him and his fellow apes get to the human tower in order to overthrow Koba; implying that Malcolm is good friends with him. Rocket Rocket is Malcolm's fifth good ape friend. Malcolm first encountered Rocket in the woods after a member of Malcolm's group shot the latter's son Ash. Malcolm immediately took a liking to Rocket, however, Rocket in return initially did not like the former; due to the fact that a member of his group (Carver) shot his son Ash and threatened the life of Blue Eyes for no apparent reason, overtime they become friendly with each other. When Malcolm and his group are trap by falling debris, Rocket, along with Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice and Luca, save their lives by clearing the debris. When Blue Eyes frees Caesar's loyal followers and brings them to Caesar, Malcolm guides them through the subway by this point it is shown that Rocket trusts Malcolm as shown when the latter helped him and his fellow apes get to the human tower in order to overthrow Koba; implying that Malcolm is good friends with him. Enemies Dreyfus Dreyfus was Malcolm's associate and former friend. Malcolm works very closely with Dreyfus as the two were founders of the human colony and both have endured a personal loss after the Simian Flu outbreak. They have very different views on how the apes should be handled while Malcolm thinks there can be peace between them, Dreyfus believes that the apes are a threat to humanity and must be wiped out. However, despite any differences the two get along quite well and Dreyfus seems to place trust in Malcolm as he allowed him to go and negotiate with Caesar though warning him if he isn't back his men will slaughter all the apes. When Koba takes power Malcolm is reunited with Dreyfus as Caesar is battling Koba, Dreyfus is happy to see Malcolm alive and asks for his help in detonating the c4 however, unwilling to forsake the lives of his new friends Malcolm holds Dreyfus at gunpoint. After trading their thoughts over the apes and getting nowhere, Dreyfus nearly kills Malcolm when he ultimately commits suicide while stating he's saving the human race. Carver Carver was a former member of Malcolm's Group. Similar to Dreyfus, Malcolm and Carver have contrasting views over the ape while Malcolm is willing to trust them Carver holds great mistrust and enmity to them due to falsely holding the belief that the apes were responsible for killing most of the human race. When the group encountered the apes, Malcolm talk to them in an attempt to negotiate while Carver scolded him for talking to animals only for Malcolm to ask "Do they look like just apes to you?", Malcolm was reluctant to allowed Carver to come back to the forest work on the dam, but had no choice as he was a former dam worker. While camped out in the woods Malcolm was disgusted when Carver used the deaths of Malcolm's first wife and Ellie's young daughter as reasons to hate the apes for causing the Simian Flu outbreak. At the dam, he was horrified when Carver threatened Caesar's two sons which ruined the peaceful moment between the apes and humans which also caused Caesar to become angry and nearly out the humans from the woods. As a peace offering and a way to regain the ape king's trust Malcolm promised to get rid of Carver which he acted on by having Foster drag and lock Carver in one of the cars they arrived in. When Caesar had (apparently) been killed, Malcolm willingly believe Carver had done it, however, after finding a barely alive Caesar, the latter revealed to him that it was not Carver but Koba who had done it; it is unknown if Malcolm is aware that Carver is dead and that he had been killed by Koba. Koba Koba was Malcolm's ape enemy. Unlike Caesar whom Malcolm gets along with well, Malcolm did not get along with Koba at all, due to the bonobo's views on humans. When Malcolm is caught trespassing Koba begs Caesar to let him kill Malcolm before the latter stops him from doing so. At the Dam, Koba pushes Alexander and attempts to attack him, which causes Malcolm to quickly jump in to defend his son but this makes Koba threaten to kill both of them before being stopped by Maurice. Later on, Malcolm and his family are told by Maurice to run when Caesar is supposedly assassinated and Koba takes up the mantle of ape king and declares war on the humans. When Malcolm finds Caesar barely alive, he takes him to the city stating he's the only one who can stop Koba's revolution and after helping Caesar recover Malcolm aids the latter in gathering followers and undermining the bonobo's reign over the apes. Category:Relationships